


Aliquo Titulo Ambitiosa

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bath, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Starvation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, its always sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: 9S is a vampire and 2B is a vampire hunter and they’re trapped in a cursed castle together.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derechoes/gifts).

> I don't even like vampires but derechoes' drawings of vampire 9S and hunter 2B got me all hot and bothered and inspired to write this.  
2nd chapter will be written in my normal prose because I just wanted to glide through the backstory and just get to the steamy parts.  
Art can be found [Here](https://twitter.com/amphoera/status/1196563054244376576) and [Here](https://lamphoera.tumblr.com/post/189156199470)

9S was a vampire. There was no denying it. His skin was pale and cold. His heart no longer beats. His teeth were sharp and white as snow. He had an insatiable thirst for blood.

And he hated every moment of it.

He always despised vampires when he was still human. Always. They caused so much pain to innocent people; he couldn’t grasp how they could inflict so much suffering without a care in the world or even stand the thought. He’d lost countless friends and loved ones to their curse. 

2B was a vampire hunter and all he had left. 9S Vowed to one day join her in hunting them, but his body was weak and frail and he had almost resigned himself to simply watch her work from the shadows...

Until one night, it happened.

A candle was left burning too long and papers were left dangerously close to the flame. The dying ember fell and soon reignited itself as it danced across the parchment. In a matter of minutes, his entire home went up in flames. All he could do was watch as his shelter burned to the ground. The burning structure acted as a beacon to vile beasts in search of a quick meal. Before he could even process his situation, he was attacked, drained of his life, and transformed into the one thing he hated most.

If only he was stronger. If only he could fight…

If only 2B was there to protect him.

If only he was able to protect himself…

He ran far away, shame and rage guiding his every move. His newfound bloodlust clouded his senses and called for him to do unspeakable things. He fought those urges; he hid, buried himself in the forest and slowly wasted away.

He tried to be good. Tried to drain only livestock sent to slaughter, but the dark magic that cursed him cruelly prevented any animal blood from satiating him.

Only humans’.

He had almost resigned himself to his fate and at one point considered dragging his emaciated body into the sun to end it all. Until one day, deep in the forest, a bloodcurdling scream roused him from his hunger-induced sleep. 

He rushed to the source to find a broken wagon surrounded by bandits. The driver was crumpled on the ground with an arrow in his neck. The surviving passenger was engaging in a swordfight with one of the three raiders; the others stayed on horseback and cheered their leader on. The woman was holding her own well enough but it was only a matter of time before...

9S’ eyes widened as a thought flickered in his mind. 

He leaped into action, pouncing onto the one engaging the survivor and tore his throat out effortlessly. Even in his weakened state, he still possessed strength and speed that outmatched most humans’.

He stood back up with renewed purpose and dispatched the other two with little effort. 

Finally, he’d found his calling.

His mouth dripped with evil blood and he turned to aid the survivor, wiping his mouth clean so as not to scare her. She had already scrambled onto one of the bandit’s horses and taken off without so much as a thanks or a glance behind her at her dead partner. 

9S watched her flee and frowned slightly, but the scent of blood was too powerful for his starving mind to ignore. So he got to work and drained the three bandits of their remaining life force. 

As he worked on the final one, distant hoofbeats caught his attention and he dashed into the woods and hid.

Another woman approached from where the first woman fled and stopped her horse at the carnage. 9S peered around a tree, quietly wiping the blood from his face to get a better look at who it might be…

His eyes widened and dead heart quivered as he caught sight of the silvery hair, ornate leather throat guard, and one-of-a-kind mithril chainmail that glowed in the moonlight. 

It was 2B.

9S let out a gasp as she bent down to inspect one of the bandits. Her head whipped in his direction and her hand flew to her sword.

9S ran… then flew far away, crying his heart out until the morning sun forced him into hiding. He would never realize his dream to fight alongside 2B against evil, but maybe he could ease some of her burdens by fighting his own battles.

Chest hurting yet filled with a renewed sense of purpose, 9S took to the streets of small villages. He blended in with the night crowd, in bars, and around homes, waiting for the right time to exact vigilante justice on abusive drunks, murderous raiders, corrupt police, or any other _ monster _that gained pleasure from the suffering of others. And, to prevent these horrid people from becoming vampires themselves, he dragged their corpses deep into the forests and set them ablaze until there was nothing left.

He flew from village to village, always fleeing long before suspicion of his actions grew. Even though he targeted the vilest and most hated of humanity, he still didn’t risk the danger of a vampire hunter finding him and dispatching him anyway.

Especially if it was _ her _...

This continued on for over a year until one day he heard tell of a tyrant king and his unspeakable acts of cruelty against his own people and those of neighboring countries. Hoarding food and goods and torturing or publicly executing someone for even so much as stealing a loaf of bread from his bottomless pantries. The atrocities he committed were so vile. 9S cursed himself the entire trek there for not learning of this sooner.

The night was cold as he arrived; snow had just begun to cover the land. A maid, tired and hungry, let him in without a second thought. He wasn’t sure if it was an act of defeat or desperation or she somehow knew his true motive that possessed her to invite him in. 

The maid fell to her knees before him and begged him to dispatch the king. The tyrant had ordered everyone in the castle to be killed when he died. But a vampire, she said, a vampire could creep through the halls and dispatch anyone who wished to follow those orders before anyone knew the king had perished.

9S hadn’t planned on killing anyone but the king but he quickly realized the desperation of someone who let a _ vampire _inside in hopes of salvation. He quietly agreed and made his way to his chambers. He entered the bedroom silently, slinking through the shadows, keeping a sharp eye out for any traps that might have been set. But none were present. He looked at the sleeping king and scoffed at how peacefully he slept despite the mountain of sins that crawled on his back.

He acted quickly, leaning over and tearing out the king’s throat, giving him no chance to scream or beg for mercy. As much as he wanted to draw out his death and give him a bitter taste of the suffering he inflicted on others, he couldn’t afford to harm any innocents that tried to interfere.

When he had his fill, he stood up and prepared to head out to take care of any guards. Though as 9S walked away from his corpse, horrid screams erupted throughout the entire castle. He rushed to see what was amiss only to find the entire staff drowning in a pool of their own blood, covered in seeping blisters with a strong stench of rot already pouring from their bodies. The corpses were almost unrecognizable as humans and a few clung to life for just a few seconds more, just enough to give 9S an accusing glare before their eyes swelled shut.

The king hadn’t _ ordered _his staff to be killed.

He _ cursed them. _

And 9S had just walked into his trap so easily.

He tore through the castle looking for someone, anyone not affected by the curse. But everyone inside had shared the same grizzly fate: guards, cooks, even the kindly maid that let him in had all perished. _ Everyone _was dead.

Everyone but him.

Knowing that he caused this mass suffering…

Knowing that this was his fault for not learning more about this king before acting…

He couldn’t...

9S collapsed on the floor and screamed. 

All the good he’s done.

Every person he’s saved…

Every tyrant whose life he snuffed out for the good of the people...

He undid it all in just one moment. 

Dozens dead just because he didn’t stop to think. 

He turned to run, to escape into the waning night and collect himself but he collided with an invisible barrier that was erected at the king’s death.

And then it began to snow.

And snow.

And snow.

9S retreated back into the castle and gathered up the quickly rotting corpses. He hauled them all into the courtyard and set them ablaze. The ground was too hard for a proper burial, and the bodies were too contaminated to simply let alone. 

So he burned them.

He burned them and cried and begged and screamed for forgiveness. 

He cried until long after sunup. But the deadly rays did not reach him through the ever-thickening cloud-cover. 

Finally, as the fire died down he stiffly made his way back into the castle, limbs nearly frozen. 

He curled up by a dying hearth and cried even more. The faint warmth offering no comfort.

Hours passed before he forced himself up and made his way to the King’s chambers. He looked through his study for any information on the curse. It wasn’t long before he found it, a simple paper folded into an ornate book about knights and dragons.

9S read through it and sank to the ground when he read the final line.

_ The curse will remain in effect until the heart of the assassin is destroyed. _

Until he died.

...

But he couldn’t die.

Not by his own hand, and not when the sky was a black as night and dropping endless amounts of snow onto the castle. He tried to pass his time by reading through the countless books in the king’s study, but hunger soon clouded his mind and reading became an exhausting ordeal. So he curled up in the king’s chambers and waited, slowly wasting away. A month passed as he waited for someone, _ anyone _to come along and end the curse... and his suffering.

_But nobody came._

Until one day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot vampire sucky sucky  
Song is to the tune of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXEnAuzjgKU

Deep within the castle, a faint sound roused 9S from his fitful sleep, like the tearing of thick fabric mixed with something else he couldn’t quite place. He wasn’t even sure he heard it at all and almost let sleep claim him again until the subtle creaking of the castle doors confirmed his suspicions.

Someone was there.

His mind filled with equal parts fear and relief. Someone was there. Someone was going to help him! Someone was going to…

Kill him…

That small wisp of hope that fluttered into his chest was quickly extinguished as the realization hit him: no one but a powerful demon hunter could have passed through the barrier. A heavier, more defeated sort of relief soon bubbled up inside him. The melancholy joy that came with realizing the end of his suffering was at hand. 

He let out a weak laugh.

_ Finally,  _ he thought with a sigh,  _ it’s over. _

With great effort, 9S dragged himself out of bed; his joints creaked and protested at being forced to move after being frozen and unused for some ungodly amount of time. A shudder ran up his body as his feet hit the frigid stone floor and it took all his remaining energy to simply start his long trek to meet his deadly savior.

He tried not to look down at himself as he shuffled out of the room; his almost skeletal hands were hard to ignore as he pushed the heavy oak door open just enough to squeeze through.

Shaking his head, he stilled himself and listened for the hunter. Their presence was well-hidden, but even in his fatigued state, he was still able to figure out their relative location. They were already in the great hall, likely scouting the area or setting up traps. 9S made his way onward, leaning against the walls for balance.

He reached the top of the staircase leading into the hall and peered out into the darkness. The hunter had their back turned as they quickly, yet skillfully sketched out a sigil onto a table.

9S took a tentative step out further to get a better glimpse, but the moment his view was clearer his whole body went colder than he ever thought possible.

The glistening white hair, the gleaming silver armor, the unique patterns on the sigil…

There was no mistaking who this was.

A small gasp escaped his lips and the hunter whipped around, sword drawn in the blink of an eye and held defensively in front of her.

2B.

He struggled to form words as 2B slammed her fist down on the sigil, causing it to glow a bright purple for a fraction of a second and then erupt in a shower of sparks. They sputtered out in every direction, bathing the entire room in a blinding white light. 9S stumbled back as some sparks quickly reached him and caused his muscles to lock up wherever they touched. 

9S cried out as he fell against the wall, one hand still grasping for purchase against the smooth stone. He’d seen that spell before. A low-level paralysis spell that worked to slow and weaken the movements of monsters and demons, but only a little. 

In his current state, though, the effect was devastating and nearly froze him in his tracks. It was as if a thousand lead blankets were thrown on top of him. 

2B vanished from view as 9S fell but he could hear her swift footsteps rush up the stairs. He struggled to call out to her but he could only manage a few garbled words before she was at the top. 

_ No. No. No! It can’t be her!  _

“T—2B,” he choked out as he caught her gaze. 

2B stopped dead in her tracks; her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her sword. 

“9...S?” she gasped as recognition flashed in her eyes. The look faded quickly as she shook her head and tightened her grip on her weapon. Her expression twisted into a scowl and she advanced once more with blinding speed.

“How dare you  _ use his image! _ ” she snarled, raising the sword high above her head.

“W-wait, 2B, it  _ is _ me!” he stammered out.

“Liar!” she hissed, now standing just a few feet away. “9S is…” She blinked hard, arm shaking slightly. 

_No no no!_ _I can’t die like this. _9S squeezed his eyes shut as searched for a way to convince 2B.

Suddenly, he remembered a song they used to sing in their childhood. He breathed deeply and looked into her eyes.

> _ “It’s alright. It’s okay. I’m here for you any day.” _

2B froze and her eyes widened. 9S gave her a hopeful look and continued.

> “ _ When the sun rises. I’ll come home and we’ll play.” _

His voice was weak, and his words were jumbled, but it seemed to have the desired effect.  2B lowered her sword slightly. 

> “ _ You’re alright. You’re okay. I’ll fix you up with—”  _

A wave of fatigue hit him and his vision blurred and voice trailed away. 

2B’s jaw trembled. 

> “ _ You’ll fix me up with no delay.”  _

9S smiled and nodded weakly as he released his grip on the wall and let himself fall to the floor.

> “ _ I’m here for now, _ ” she continued, a little louder. “ _ I’m here. I’ll send the beasts away _ .”
> 
> “ _ It’s all right. _ ”
> 
> “ _ It’s okay. _ ”
> 
> “ _ Together we’ll face the day _ ,” they both finished in quiet harmony. 9S forced a weak smile as 2B lowered her sword even more.

“It is you,” she breathed. “But…” She glanced behind her at the empty hall. Her grip on her sword tightened once again, and her expression shifted back to the unreadable hunter’s mask he’s seen so many times before.

“Did you kill the inhabitants of this castle?” Her voice was cool, but a slight waver betrayed her calmness. The corner of her lip twitched and her gaze flicked between him and the fading sigil on the table.

9S flinched and looked away, but nodded slightly. His body already felt lighter as the spell dispersed, but the weight of his sins still crawled on his back.

“The king was cursed,” he choked. 

“Cursed?”

He nodded. “I didn’t—I was trying to help,” he paused as a wave of dizziness hit him. “Ever since this… happened… I vowed to only hunt the worst of the worst: tyrants, criminals, abusers. The monsters in human form.” He flinched as he said that and cast a glance at his bony, yet still human hands.

“I really screwed up. I was only after him but…” His voice faded into a whimper and he bit down onto his hand; thick black blood bubbled up from the wound. “When he perished so did everyone else. Their bodies… their faces… they all… It was horrible.” He reflexively touched his face and 2B took a step back.

“I didn’t think,” he choked on his words, “I didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t want to be like them but in the end… I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

“9S,” 2B murmured, lowering her sword, hands faintly trembling. 

“If you want to kill me now, so be it. I just,” he sighed, “I wanted to clear my name. I didn’t want you to kill me thinking I was a mindless monster.”

2B lowered her sword even more.

“Goodbye, 2B,” he whimpered.

“9S,” 2B repeated a bit louder. 9S looked up to her, dark tears welling up in his eyes, fangs still embedded in his hand.

2B knelt before him, setting her sword by her side but close enough to grab at a moment’s notice. 9S trembled and wiped his eyes, smearing the tears around. She stared at him, hand over her mouth and chest heaving.

“What  _ happened _ to you?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

9S let out a low groan and squeezed his eyes shut. “There was a fire and…” he tensed up as old memories resurfaced. “It was all my fault, I didn’t put out the candle, and then when I ran outside...”

2B’s expression hardened. “What did it look like?” she growled.

“Huh?”

“The one who did this to you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know, it all happened so fast.” 

Her scowl deepened and her fist clenched; the leather of her gloves creaked as she dug her fingers into her palm. 

“Idiot,” she choked.

“Wh-what?”

Her frown deepened. “Why the  _ hell  _ didn’t you wait for me to return before you burned your own damn house down?” Her volume increased and she looked at him with an intense gaze.

“2B I—”

“I could have protected you if I were there! I could have…” she snarled and slammed her fist down on the cold floor, sending a small shockwave out. “I could have…” She bowed her head and her face went slack as the light faded from her eyes. 

“9S,” she whimpered and slowly reached out to him. He tensed up and pulled back slightly, but 2B gently wrapped her fingers around his bitten hand and lightly tugged. Her gloves were thick, yet he could still feel a faint warmth soaking through them. It felt nice. He slowly released his grip and let her pull his hand towards her.

2B pulled a cloth from her pocket and tenderly wiped the oily blood from his wound until the bleeding stopped. 2B’s hand closed around his and she squeezed, transferring a little more warmth to him. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, “I just…I thought you were gone forever.”

9S gave her a weak smile. “Heh, nope, I couldn’t just...” his smile faded. “Come on, let’s go find a better place to sit.”

2B nodded. “Yeah. I…we have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” She slowly stood up and helped him to his feet. He wobbled a bit at first, but 2B kept her grip steady on his hand until he found his balance. He nodded and hummed a quiet thanks and led her to a cozy sitting room with a large, empty fireplace in the center. 

He noticed that, although her movements were calm and smooth and her voice was soft, she still kept a firm grip on her sword the entire way there. He couldn’t help but feel a little...hurt at her distrust, but then again, what else was he expecting?

9S let go of her hand and walked to the woodpile, but 2B stopped him and pointed to one of the soft red chairs that surrounded a small, ornate tea table. He collapsed into the nearest one without protest and sunk into the soft cushions. He watched 2B silently as she set up a large fire and pushed his chair and another closer to the hearth.

“Are you hungry?” 9S asked before she sat down.

“A little,” she nodded. “I have rations in my pack though.” She settled in the other chair with her sword in her lap. “Is the fire comfortable?”

“Yeah,” he lied. Not even a raging bonfire could make him feel warm and alive again. But that talk could wait.

“Please,” she murmured, “tell me everything.”

* * *

They talked for hours and hours, only stopping when 2B left to fetch her supplies and to raid the kitchen for some tea. 9S spared no detail—as hard as it was to recount some of the events of the past few months. 2B listened intently to everything he said, expression faltering more often than she would like to admit.

By the time they caught up, 9S could barely hold his head up. He curled up deeper into the chair and looked to 2B for a response, but before she even had the chance to formulate words, sleep came to claim him.

He tried to fight it, he really did, but…

It was the first time he truly felt safe since the last time they were together, despite the hunger, and the cold… and the fact that she still had her sword just within reach. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but when he awoke he was covered in a thick blanket. The fire was still strong but 2B was nowhere to be found, though her pack was left in her chair. 

He called out to her and almost immediately he heard sounds coming from the kitchen followed by rushed footsteps. 2B appeared in the doorway, heavy armor replaced by more flexible leather armor.

He was so happy to see her. So happy, and yet…

It wouldn’t last forever.

Their reunion would be short-lived.

2B would have to…

But she didn’t want to think about that right then. She promised 9S they would find a way out. Curses often have weaknesses and loopholes, they both knew that.

But after several days of trying… after countless attempts of exploiting the barrier’s weaknesses or throwing every spell she knew at it, it was clear it was a curse woven by someone much more powerful than even her.

They decided, in the end, to make the best of their situation—to take advantage of the fact that the entire castle belonged to them and them alone, at least for a little while. They read from the king’s grand collection of books, although 9S’ fatigue made it challenging to follow the stories. They played in the snow like they did in their childhood, but the cold soon forced 9S back inside to curl up by the fire. They raided the king’s vast food stores and tried many new and delicious things, but whatever wasn’t rotten or destroyed in the cold only offered 9S a distant satisfaction and no real comfort in consuming it. 

2B never stopped trying to break the barrier, though. 9S could often hear her working well into the night until she retreated back inside, palms raw and face reddened and slicked with frozen sweat. 9S always offered to tend to her wounds but she refused and withdrew to her room until the morning. Curiously though, any wounds she had the night before were always gone when she rejoined 9S the next day.

On the fifth day, the two of them decided to try their hands at cooking by the book. Even if human food no longer satiated him, he was still happy to do what he could to help 2B make something for herself. They thumbed through the pages of the largest cookbook and discussed which to pick that they were able to make. The sheer number of recipes overwhelmed them, so they decided on a fairly simple stew. 

2B hauled a big pot of water onto the fire and threw in a bunch of frozen vegetables and meats. 9S sat on a chair nearby and peeled some potatoes. They chatted idly for a while and the room began to fill with a delectable aroma as the water started to boil. 

2B pulled out some celery and began to chop it up. 9S switched his attention between her and the potatoes as he talked. 

“Hey, 2B?” he asked after a bit of silence.

“Yeah?” She turned her head towards him and continued cutting.

“Do you think we could—”

“Oww!” 2B yelped and shook her hand, dropping the knife. 9S leaped up to see what happened but nearly toppled over.

“2B, are you—” his words were cut off as he was hit by an intoxicating aroma. Just the faint scent of her blood almost physically knocked him back; his knees grew weak and vision clouded and he had to grip the countertop to steady himself. The hunger came back in full force, clawing at his stomach and forcing him to double over and crack the oaken table in his grip. He let out a pained groan and blinked away the stars that plagued his vision. 

He didn’t even realize 2B was calling out his name until she placed her hand on his shoulder. His head whipped back up and he realized he was on his knees. 2B was kneeling in front of him, clenching a cloth in her free hand.

“Wh-wha…are you..?” he murmured.

“I’m fine,” 2B said quietly. She uncurled her hand and revealed a small cut on her index finger. “See? Just a scratch.”

9S’ jaw trembled and he shuffled back as the cravings intensified. He tried to speak, to tell her to turn away and wipe her hand but he could only manage a high-pitched, shaky whine.

He was just so hungry. And it was just… right there… If he could just...

“9S,” she murmured.

He whined and moved back further, shaking his head and gripping his stomach.

“Nines, here.” She held her hand out to him and he turned his head away.

“N-no,” he whimpered.

2B let out a quiet sigh. “Nines, look at yourself. You’re wasting away. I can’t just,” her voice wavered, “I can’t just sit and watch this anymore. Please.” She pushed her hand closer to him. 9S didn’t move back any further but still refused to look at her. A drop of blood seeped out and rolled off her finger, splattering on the ground. 9S flinched as the subtle noise of the liquid hitting the floor sounded like a cannon blast in his ears.

Finally, after a long silence, 9S spoke in almost a whisper. “Take the knife.”

“Huh?” 2B tilted her head.

9S reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. “Take the knife and don’t hesitate to use it if I do anything funny.” 

2B paused, then nodded and grabbed the knife tightly in her free hand.

9S took a deep breath then gingerly took 2B’s hand in both of his. His whole body trembled as he opened his mouth and placed her finger on his tongue. Instantly, the sharp and sweet tang of her drying blood sent a jolt down his entire body and he nearly slammed his jaws shut. He fought himself and slowly closed his mouth around her wound and ran his tongue across the cut.

Gods, he was so hungry.

And she was just...giving it to him.

Energy almost immediately flowed into 9S’ body just from that little stream. His grip tightened on her hand. 2B remained silent but he could feel her trembling in his grip. 

It was so good but…

He forced himself to relax his jaw and look up to her.

“Are you okay?” he murmured.

2B nodded and smiled. “You’re hardly taking anything. Please.” She pushed her hand back toward him, but he closed his mouth and shook his head. 

“That’s enough, I—” He eyed the blood on her palm and leaned forward to lick it off. 2B’s hand twitched under his cold tongue and she let out a small gasp as he ran it along her finger to soak up the fresh drop that seeped out. 

He was already feeling better just with that little bit, though the intense cravings still remained. There was another feeling that grew inside him alongside it as well. Another insatiable urge that smoldered in his chest and trickled down in his gut. 

2B set the knife on the floor and brought her hand to 9S’ face. Her fingers ghosted against his frigid skin and brushed the hair from his eyes. The searing heat from her hand increased his desire for something more than just food. He needed her warmth, her closeness, her attention.

He needed  _ her. _

“2B,” he trembled.

“Yes?” She brushed her thumb against his cheek, sending another shiver down his spine. 

“I need…” his voice trailed away and 2B tilted her head in concern. “Can you hold me?” His eyes widened at the suddenness of his request. He shifted his gaze away. “Sorry… I just…”

Before he could finish, 2B pulled him into a hug. 9S let out a gasp and then a whimper as her warm body molded against his. He sighed and relaxed into her hold, shifting closer and cautiously wrapping his arms around her. 

She began to shiver after a moment as he stole her warmth away. 9S willed himself to pull back but something odd caught his attention.

“Hey, is something burning?” 9S sniffed the air.

2B’s eyes shot open. “The stew!” She leaped up and dashed to the fire and yanked the smoking pot from the flames.

9S gasped and choked as the warmth was torn from him and he nearly collapsed on the floor. He let out a low, pained moan as 2B rushed to salvage the soup.

“It’s fine, it just boiled over. I’m sorry, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“G-good,” he panted and struggled to stand but his knees gave way and he fell back down.

“9S?” 2B rushed to his side, dropping the pot and letting stew splash out.

“I’m fine,” he smiled weakly. 

“No you’re not,” she frowned and held his shoulders to steady him. “You can barely stand.”

9S groaned. 2B knelt silently before him, unmoving save for the occasional twitch of her fingers. He could sense that she was fighting for words as her body tensed up and her hands trembled.

“I shouldn’t have been so careless,” she murmured, half to herself. “This is cruel.”

9S shook his head. “It’s… you didn’t…” He sighed. “I guess…I just didn’t realize…how cold it is...how much I needed…”  _ you.  _ He couldn’t bring himself to speak the final word. 

He coughed and shivered as the last residual heat escaped from his body. He could barely even feel the ambient heat flowing from 2B; it was as if his body was drifting between the frigid cold and an empty void where he couldn’t feel anything at all.

“9S,” 2B murmured.

He didn’t move.

“Nines,” she repeated, rocking him gently.

“H-huh?”

2B opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Her lip trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered, glancing mournfully at the knife on the floor.

9S listlessly looked at it as well, then back to 2B. She looked… defeated.

They were just delaying the inevitable, they both knew that very well.

The way things were… they could not continue like that for much longer.

Maybe it was better to just get it over with right then.

“Selfish, selfish, selfish, stupid me,” she hissed and stood up suddenly. 9S gasped as she released her grip on his shoulder.

“2-2B?”

“Hold on, I have an idea.” 2B knelt down and scooped him up in her arms. He hardly weighed a thing—not that she ever had an issue with carrying him while he was still fully human. 9S flailed and gripped her arms as she carried him off into a nearby bedroom. 

“Wait here,” she ordered as she set him on the bed and wrapped him in blankets.

“Okay,” he nodded. He didn’t even have the energy to argue.

2B retreated to the bathroom and it was soon filled with the sound of rushing water and clanking of pots and rustling of whatever else was in there.

“2B?” he called out weakly.

No response. 

The many sounds overwhelmed him so he buried himself in the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut. The work in the bathroom continued for several minutes before it suddenly stopped and 2B reappeared soon after. 9S tilted his head as she approached him and he squeaked as she scooped him up without warning. He flailed for a moment before grabbing onto her arms and letting her carry him, blankets and all, into the bathroom. 

The bath was already full of steaming water; a fire raged on in the fireplace and a large pot was suspended above it. Candles lined the edges and various bottles of soaps sat on the floor next to it. 9S’ eyes widened as 2B set him down gently onto the white marble floor, letting the blankets fall around his feet. 

She knelt down before him and began undoing the buttons on his coat.

“Wh-wait 2B, what are you doing?” He stumbled back and grabbed the wall for balance.

“If the fire won’t keep you warm, maybe this will,” she responded quietly. 

“I…” he began, “m-maybe. But 2B, I don’t know if you wanna… I mean…” he shifted away slightly. He didn’t want to see himself. He didn’t want  _ her  _ to see what he’d become.

“It’s okay,” she said, “I have to do something.” Her hands trembled as she carefully undressed him. They avoided each others’ gazes the entire time. 9S fought the urge to tell her to stop, to at least just throw him in the bath fully clothed… or just… get  _ it _ over with already.

9S felt his gut twist and cheeks tingle as the layers of clothes fell to the floor. 2B grabbed his undershirt and hesitated. He looked down at her right as she mustered the courage to pull it up over his head. 

She could only manage a sharp gasp as the reality of his situation fully set in.

9S winced and looked over at her to see her staring at him with a pained look on her face. One hand loosely covered her open mouth while the other still tightly gripped the shirts she had removed.

He tensed and tried to act smaller, but he knew he couldn’t conceal the sorry state he was in. He assumed she was already aware as he couldn’t hide his gaunt face and bony hands, but seeing  _ everything  _ in plain sight was…

There was almost nothing left of him. No muscles, no fat, no color in his icy skin. It was as if someone simply draped a pale cloth over a skeleton. Every bone was visible, poking out from under his flesh as if they were all attempting to break through and leave him a complete husk.

He tried to force a smile, but all he managed to do was curl one side of his lips upward just a bit. The shirts fell from 2B’s hands as she reached out to him and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

“It-it’s okay 2B.” He flinched as 2B’s fingers brushed against the ragged scar on his throat. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“That’s not the problem,” she almost snapped. “I mean...gods, I’m so selfish.”

“Huh?” He tilted his head, but 2B didn’t clarify. Instead, she quickly slipped out of her jacket, lifted him up, and held him over the tub.

_ Oh gods, oh gods, oh no, oh geez.  _ 9S’ world spun and he grabbed onto 2B’s shirt reflexively. It was very soft, yet stained and smelled of musk. Steam rose from the water and brushed against his clammy skin. In his frazzled state, he almost wanted to bury his face in her chest but...

Before he realized what was happening, 2B dipped his legs in the water. The scalding shock made him yelp and tense up; he tightened his grip on her and splashed water everywhere.

“Are you okay?” 2B gasped and pulled him back up.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded and relaxed as the sting quickly faded, “just go slowly.”

2B nodded and began lowering him into the tub. He squeezed her arms again as the hot water rose up to meet him and all but seared his skin. There was no buffer of muscle or fat to protect his fragile organs. It felt nice, yet awful at the same time. It was as if he was too hot, too cold, and just right at the same time. It was almost too much and yet…

“Are you okay?” 2B repeated gently.

“Mhm,” he mumbled and closed his eyes, letting himself relax and sink into the water. It was still so much to feel at once, but the moment 2B began to run her soapy hands through his hair, he could feel the extremes slowly ebb away. 

Everything, the hunger, the fatigue, the aches and pains deep in his bones, began to fade until the only thing he could feel was her. She was so gentle and careful as she worked every tangle and speck of dirt from his hair. And the way she scratched at his scalp with her nails...he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied sigh when she made her way behind his ears. 

So much grime mixed in the bath as she poured water over his head. His hair plastered against his face and 2B pushed it from his eyes. He cracked them open and looked at her as she began to massage his shoulders and arms, and then hands. He felt as if he should be flustered and embarrassed at being touched like that...but he couldn’t really find the energy to let that bother him.

“Have you never run a bath for yourself?” she asked after cleaning the dirt from his fingernails.

He shook his head. “Not since I was alive.”

2B squeezed his hand.

“I guess I just assumed it was pointless,” he paused. “Like everything else.”

“Oh, Nines,” 2B sighed, voice cracking.

He looked away and swirled the water with a finger, watching the soap bubbles dance around on the surface.

“I feel so warm now, but,” he gripped his stomach as another pang twisted his gut.

2B squeezed his hand again.

“Nines, scoot forward a bit,” she murmured.

“Huh?” 9S tilted his head at her but instinctively obeyed as she pushed against his back. He glanced over to see 2B pulling off her boots and leggings and quickly slipping into the water behind him, clothed only in her underclothes and neck guard. 

“Wh-whoa, 2B,” he stuttered, hugging his legs and looking away. 

“It’ll be easier this way,” she said softly as she settled around him. He was practically in her lap at that point; her long, strong legs framed his short, slender ones and she was almost tall enough to easily rest her chin on the top of his head.

He relaxed again as 2B lathered up his back and chest, humming softly all the while. It was the tune from their childhoods; 9S couldn’t help but hum along and almost drift away. Why didn’t he ask for this before? Why didn’t he do this for himself even? He’d been depriving himself of good things for so long that he had forgotten what he really needed.

“Nines?” 2B’s voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear her.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to let the water out and rinse us off. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he hummed and yawned. His sharp teeth sparkled in the dim candlelight and 2B let out a small gasp. 9S shut his mouth and looked away, but 2B grabbed his chin and turned his head toward her.

“Open your mouth.”

9S hesitantly obeyed but almost recoiled as 2B slid her thumb inside and pressed down on his tongue.

“T-Two…” he stuttered grabbing onto her wrist.

She didn’t answer and instead tugged gently on his jaw until he opened his mouth wider. Was she… examining his teeth? 

2B ran a finger down one of his fangs and lightly pressed it against the point.

9S let out a whimper as his stomach begged him to bite down.

2B tilted her head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no…” he shook his head, “just...just be careful.”  _ Don’t cut yourself. Don’t bleed. _

2B nodded and slid another finger much deeper into his mouth. Unlike his fangs, his back teeth were much flatter and somewhat smaller than usual. 2B marveled at how smooth they were as she traced along his gum line and 9S couldn’t help but slide his tongue across her finger as she pulled it out of his mouth. She cupped his face in her hands and placed both thumbs against his fangs; 9S began to tremble as she leaned in closer and continued to touch and rub whatever she could reach.

She said nothing the whole time, and 9S was somewhat glad about that. It felt...nice, especially since most of his head was still fairly cold. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, simply enjoying whatever it was she was doing until she finally pulled away. 

He looked at her questioningly, but she had already turned around and opened the drain. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed the boiling cauldron from the fire. 9S almost reached out to pull her back but stopped himself as she began cooling it to a comfortable temperature. 

Her movements seemed more rushed as she rinsed and dried them off, but 9S didn’t complain; as long as she was still touching him, he was happy. 

Again, she picked him up and silently carried him off into the bedroom. She set him on the bed and ordered him to stay put as she rummaged through some drawers for any spare clothes. By the time she found something for both of them, she was already shivering, as was he. They hastily changed into their fresh clothes, keeping their backs to each other… and then…

“Nines,” 2B murmured, still turned away from him.

“Yeah?” 

2B was silent for a while.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “There’s something I need to show you.”

She turned to him and unhooked the thick guard that wrapped snugly around her throat. Her already pale skin looked ghost-white underneath as if she hadn’t taken it off in years.

“2-2B?” he stuttered, looking up and down between her face and throat, mouth agape, fangs glinting in the ember light.

2B gave him a tired smile and held out a small, plain-looking pouch. She reached inside and pulled out a glowing blue stone that reminded 9S of a moonlit opal.

“A-a Dragon’s Tear?” he gasped and looked back up to her face. She nodded. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There were rumored to be less than a hundred of the precious stones in the world. Each one could store immense power in it to be accessed whenever the holder needed it. They offered incredible healing boons and they could repair the most grievous wounds in a matter of minutes.

“If we’re cursed to be here for... a long time, then I won’t be needing it for anything else for a while,” her voice was low, cautious.

“What are you saying?” His eyes widened. “2B, you don’t mean..?”

She nodded and ran her finger across the stone, mumbling a few words under her breath until its glow increased and golden runes appeared and floated around its surface as if it were water.

“It has a lot of energy stored up, so you should be able to drink more than your fill without even tiring me.”

“But…”

2B approached him, free hand reaching out to him. He whimpered and stepped back but did nothing else to stop her from wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She shivered as his cooling body pressed against her searing heat. He shivered in turn as the shock of her proposition slowly cemented in his mind. 

She was so warm.

So soft.

So  _ alive.  _

He felt his heart stir in his chest as if that simple contact could drag him back into the world of the  _ living.  _ He trembled in her arms as the cold of the room suddenly began to affect him so much more. He wanted… he needed. 

He opened his mouth and leaned towards her neck. 2B angled her head away and brushed her hair back. 

He…

He couldn’t do it. 

He closed his mouth and instead planted a soft kiss on the side of her throat. The feeling of her blood pounding through her jugular was intoxicating but he drowned it out by burying his face deeper into her neck.

“9S.”

He didn’t respond.

“Nines.”

He let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms around her; she shivered harder as he worked his hands under her shirt and up against her bare skin. He knew he should let go but he…

It felt so nice. 

“I missed you.”

He dug his fingers into her back.

“And I’m so so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

His throat tightened.

“I haven’t been able to forgive myself.”

He fought back tears.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

“2B  _ stop, _ ” he almost yelled. 2B gasped and pulled back. Their eyes met and he saw that she was crying too.

“2B… I…” he began, choking on his words. “It’s not your fault. You know that. I know that.”

2B’s averted her gaze.

“Neither of us are at fault for this,” he murmured. “It was just one bad event after the other. The only one to blame is the one that did this to me.”

“I—” 2B began.

“So don’t ever,  _ ever,  _ blame yourself for what happened.”

“Nines…” her voice trembled and she pulled him back into an embrace.

“I’m so sorry I did this to you,” he shuddered. “I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain.”

“Don’t you dare apologize either,” she almost yelled, digging her nails into his back. “‘Specially after saying all that.”

9S’ lips turned upward just a bit and he let out a half-laugh.

Hunger still clawed at his stomach and he…

If she…

“2B…”

“Yes?”

“Did you,” he swallowed, “did you really mean what you just said?”

She nodded and hummed her consent and began to push him further on the bed.

“I-I…” His mind raced through every possible scenario but he pushed them down as best he could. “If I do anything to hurt you, if I show  _ any  _ sign of—of losing myself, I want you to kill me.”

2B went silent. She pulled her gaze away from him and sighed deeply.

“ _ Promise _ .” His voice was gentle but firm.

“Okay,” she breathed, nodding slowly. 

“Okay,” he repeated, smiling softly. He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head towards him until she was looking straight at him. They simply smiled and stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before 2B took a deep breath and turned her head away, displaying her throat to him.

9S breathed in and opened his mouth slightly, jaw trembling. He leaned forward and planted a few feather-light kisses on her skin, then ran his tongue along her neck to let the numbing properties of his saliva slowly take effect.

She let out a sharp breath at the feeling but held fast and turned her head a bit more. He licked her again…and once more for good measure. He would be lying if he said he was doing it  _ just  _ to numb her; the feeling of her soft skin on his tongue was just so… he had to savor it a bit more before they reached the point of no return. 2B seemed to enjoy it just as much—if the soft sounds she made each time he made contact with her were any indication.

9S slowly opened his mouth and gently placed his teeth on her throat. 2B’s grip tightened in his hair and he waited for her to relax before continuing. 

Every inch of his body was screaming at him to bite down, to hurry and take his fill, but he fought those feelings every step of the way.

He began to worry her throat with his teeth, slowly scraping the skin and working the numbness deeper and deeper.

“You okay?” he asked, trembling.

“Yes,” she hummed.

“No pain at all?”

“No,” she hummed again.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath and continued, putting more and more pressure on her skin. It wasn’t long before he felt the faint tang of blood seep into his mouth and caress his tongue. A jolt ran down his spine and he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the dark urges back down. 

Her skin was frayed just enough that he felt confident enough to pick up the pace after working it a bit more with his tongue. 2B let out a soft gasp and 9S almost released his bite; instead, he stopped and let out a questioning hum.

“Keep going”. She pressed on the back of his head and his fangs sunk in all the way.

9S let out a grunt as 2B’s blood began to idly flow into his mouth. 

It was amazing, wonderful, better than anything he’d ever tasted before. It was almost sweet in a way; not sweet like sugar, but sweet like...blood purer and silkier than anything he’s ever tasted before.

It almost disgusted him. 

But…

He began to draw up more blood through his fangs and directly into himself. The heat flowed through him and he let out a whimper as it slowly thawed his tepid core. 

2B’s breath quickened along with her pulse, but her grip on his hair remained steady. The Dragon’s Tear glowed hot on her chest as the magic coursed through her and replenished her life continuously. Her skin began to heal around his fangs and all but fused the two of them together.

_ Good,  _ he thought.  _ Not a drop will be wasted. Not a drop more than she’s willing to share. _

“Nines,” she murmured after a long silence.

“Hmm?”

“This feels...nice.”

“Wha?” He almost released his grip.

2B hummed and let go of his hair, running her hand down his neck and flattening her palm against his upper back. 9S stopped drinking and waited. 2B pressed down on him and he quickly obeyed this silent demand and lowered himself down until he lay completely on top of her. His body was now fairly warm and she no longer shivered against him; he felt fuller and calmer as his muscles quickly repaired themselves and life flowed back into his tired body.

“I’m glad I found you.” She squeezed his hand, he squeezed back twice. 

He hummed and sighed and relaxed his body further. 

“I feel so peaceful, as if,” her voice trailed away into a soft hum, “as if this is how it was always supposed to be.”

“Hmm?” He tried to angle his head to see her face but failed.

2B didn’t answer and instead slid her hand up his back and tangled her fingers in his hair once more. He almost moaned at the sensation but quickly hid it behind a light cough. 

_ She’s acting so…  _ he thought, unable to think of the word.  _ Almost as if…  _ He froze and his eyes widened.

9S quickly looked to 2B’s hand that was intertwined with his. He gave it a squeeze and she returned it twice. He studied the color of her skin in the dim light; it looked normal, healthy, alive. He eyed the Dragon’s Tear that he could just barely see, it was as bright as ever. No signs of a dangerous loss of blood.

_ Maybe it’s my saliva?  _ he wondered. He had never spent this long drinking, nor was he ever this gentle with the criminals he hunted. It was always rip and tear and drain the life away as fast as possible. It was never this intimate.

It was never this  _ loving. _

Maybe it was the side-effect of faint traces of his being flowing back into her, calming her and holding back the pain.

Maybe it was a fair trade after all.

But then again if he was…  _ influencing  _ her in some way then… how would he know when to stop? What if she couldn’t tell him if he went too far? How would he..?

Doubts resurfaced and he let out a small whine through his trembling jaws.

“Nines?” 2B murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

He carefully spoke in a muffled tone; “Am I… affecting you?”

2B let out a small hum and slowly nodded. “I think so. A little, but please, drink your fill. It feels… nice.”

“‘How?”

“Like,” she hummed, “calm, and peaceful… and a little numb. Like everything is gonna be okay.” She smoothed her hand along his back and down his arm, pinching his skin lightly and squeezing it in several places. “You’re almost there, I can feel it. Keep going.”

She was right; he was so warm now. Almost finished, almost whole again.

Just a little more, just enough and not a drop too much.

He continued until he felt the faintest hint of resistance as he drank. Their bodies had finally reached equilibrium. He had taken so much, more than enough to kill a man several times over. But 2B lay beneath him in calm bliss, the Dragon’s Tear feeding into both of them.

He began to work his fangs out, slowly and carefully enough for the Tear to seal up the punctures in his wake. When he pulled out completely only a drop of blood seeped out of her neck before the skin fully closed up, leaving small, white scars. He leaned back down and gently licked the final drop, letting it linger on his tongue and savoring the taste just a bit longer. 2B shifted under him and sighed softly.

“Are you okay?” he murmured, sitting up. She released his hair and ran her fingers down his arm and wrapped them around his hand. 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.”

“Like how?” He tilted his head.

“Like…wonderful.”

“ _ 2B. _ ”

She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry,” she said almost silently.

“What?”

“I had the Dragon’s Tear this entire time,” she sighed, “yet I kept it hidden...I kept it to myself...I was afraid.”

9S pressed his forehead against hers. “2B I...I don’t blame you,” he murmured.

2B shook her head.

“Really,” he assured. “You had no way of knowing— _ I  _ had no way of knowing that I wouldn’t...take advantage of you.”

2B didn’t respond but hugged him tighter.

_ Especially after I told you about all the people I killed.  _ “Please don’t feel bad about this. I feel okay now, great, even. My head hasn’t felt this clear in ages. And I’m so so warm. You’re so warm.” He pushed himself up so he could look her in the eyes. 2B gazed back; a slight blush colored her cheeks. She looked away and back and gave him a half-smile, which he returned in full.

“Thank you, Nines.”

“Thank you, 2B.” He lay back down and kissed her throat again. Once. Twice. His lips trailed upward along her chin until they just barely touched down on the corner of her mouth. 2B shivered and tightened her grip as he pulled back. He looked into her hazy eyes and leaned back down, just barely brushing his lips against hers. 

2B huffed and leaned up, catching him in a longer, more solid kiss. His heart quivered and his jaw trembled as he leaned in for more. Her lips tasted sweet… not sweet like sugar or silky blood… but sweet like  _ 2B.  _

They held the kiss for a long while before 9S nuzzled his face back in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, 2B.”

“Thank you, Nines.” She ran her fingers through his damp hair and hummed the song of their childhoods until she lulled herself to sleep. 9S could feel it coming to claim him too but he fought it just a bit to savor the feeling of being full and warm and safe in 2B’s embrace.

He knew it wouldn’t last forever but he let himself enjoy it and get lost in her anyway. The way her fingers still ran through his hair so lovingly. The way her heart beat so softly in her chest and so faintly pulsed against his body. The way her breath ghosted across his skin and fluttered stray strands of hair. 

He hugged her tighter.  _ There has to be something else I missed. Some other loophole, some weakness that I overlooked in my...sorry state. _

He looked at the ceiling as he wracked his brains for the exact wording of the curse. Maybe there was something in the writing that he missed that he couldn’t go back and simply look up because he burned the paper in a fit of rage.

It all became very clear to him, the words appeared in his mind almost as vividly as if he were looking at the paper itself.

_ The curse will remain in effect until the heart of the assassin is destroyed. _

_ until the heart of the assassin is destroyed. _

_ the heart _

His eyes shot open and he let out a pained groan.

“I am such a dumbass.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the shocking realization, 9S found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep. There was nowhere he’d rather be than nestled safely in 2B’s arms--well, perhaps besides being curled up with her back in the_ safety of her home_. His eyes grew heavy and he quickly drifted off.

Staying asleep, however, was another story entirely. He woke up with a start not long after. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours; it was still dark and 2B still slept peacefully curled around him. 

Her breath ghosted across his ear as she sighed softly. Just the gentle sounds of rest eased him a bit and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and bury his face in her breast. But what if he woke her up? 

He cursed to himself and tried to ease himself back to sleep. He was still so warm and full and comfortable it should have been easy. But no, not with the endless stream of thoughts that raced through his mind.

_It says “destroy the heart”. Not “kill”. _

_Then that would mean… _

He shuddered at the thought of his heart being torn from his body or being pierced with a crude weapon. 

But…

What else was there to try? If 2B couldn’t forcibly break the barrier then they would have to play by the curse’s rules. But what if it didn’t work? What if it was just written that way and the curse itself was more solid?

He didn’t want to think about that.

Instead, he nuzzled up to 2B and closed his eyes again.

They could be free. They could be free. Together. He could fight by her side. He didn’t have to be a burden anymore.

He couldn’t stay still for long though. His mind raced with the possibilities of freedom and chances of failure. He wanted desperately to wake 2B up and tell her but she was sleeping so peacefully, and after all he took from her, he couldn’t justify interrupting her rest. The bed was soft and warm and she was comfortably regaining her energy, and that’s all that mattered then. 

If he waited for the morning, they’d have all day to pack and prepare and be out the moment the sun set. 

But that meant waiting for the morning.

He stifled a groan and squeezed 2B’s hands. She let out a soft sigh and shifted a bit but went still again. 

In the end, he didn’t get another wink of sleep that night. 

The subtle sounds of 2B’s awakening had his hair standing on end. How long would it take for her to open her eyes? Should he try to wake her faster? When should he tell her? Should he simply enjoy being in her presence just a bit longer? 

He shifted around until he was face-to-face with her. Slowly, her stormy eyes opened and met his crimson gaze. A strange look flashed across her face so briefly that 9S wasn’t even sure he saw it or what it meant. 

“G’mornin,” 9S murmured. 

“Morning,” 2B sighed and smiled. She closed her eyes again and pressed her forehead against his. “How are you?”

“I haven’t felt this good in ages,” he hummed. “And...2B I have something to tell you.”

The moment 9S told her of his realization, 2B bolted out of bed and started preparations. 9S scrambled after her in a daze, shivering as her warmth was torn from him. They raced through the castle and collected all their belongings in record time. All the while they were brainstorming the best possible ways to get through the next few hours. What to take, what to leave, how to escape once the barrier broke, how to handle the...aftercare.

They piled the castle’s most valuable objects in a heap in the Great Hall, as well as the most nutritious foods and carefully packed them away. 2B’s horse, Sunny, was incredibly strong, but even she had her limits. Gold and diamonds were worthless if their excessive weight led them to their demise. They buried more in various places but left most untouched for the nearby villagers to reclaim. 

If 9S couldn’t help the castle’s inhabitants, then perhaps he could help the surrounding people.

2B disappeared soon after they finished packing, and 9S spent several minutes searching through the castle for her. As worry began to claw at his chest, the sound of clattering metal caught his attention. He spun on his heel and padded over to the origin; the heavy door to the weaponry was propped open and he could see 2B kneeling on the floor before an arrangement of weapons.

9S tilted his head and crept closer. A pile of discarded swords and spears had been haphazardly thrown to the side. 2B looked over the remaining lineup and mumbled to herself. 

“Swords are definitely too thin to do the job quickly, I’d have to s-stab multiple times to fully destroy anything.” She tossed two swords in the pile. Their loud clattering caused 9S to flinch but 2B didn’t seem to notice he was there.

“This greatsword is plenty big but it would be easy to miss the mark.” She tossed it into the pile as well.

“This morningstar would definitely do the job but...no there’s no way I could use that.” 

9S shuddered at the thought of something that large tearing through his chest.

“Definitely not axes why did I even consider these in the first place.” Into the pile, they went.

“Just spears, huh?” she mumbled, scanning the remaining lineup. “There’s too many, how can I figure out what’s best? What’s the quickest? What’s the least painful?”

_Oh, _9S thought. He put his hand on his chest and felt at his ribs. 

“2B,” he said, stepping inside. 2B jumped and spun around, hand on her dagger but immediately relaxed when she realized who it was. 

“S-sorry, Nines,” she murmured, turning away from him. “I wanted to pick something out so we didn’t have to worry about it later but,” she grabbed and tossed a thin spear into the pile. “All of these options are horrible.”

9S shuddered as he got a better glance of the shrinking pile of spears. They certainly did look horrible. 

“Well,” he swallowed, “well if you heat them up before using them, it might not matter much.” He hated saying that, but as long as it got the job done faster, he didn’t care.

2B tossed another spear aside. The clatter caused him to flinch again.

9S approached and settled down next to her. He looked over the spears until his eye caught on a medium one that looked to be made of solid iron. Thick enough to do a lot of damage, but not too thick to simply shatter his ribs upon entry. 

“This one,” he gulped.

“But--”

“This one,” he repeated and stood up. His arm shook as he held the weapon tightly. “Let’s not think about this anymore.”

“Okay,” 2B nodded and sighed.

“Now, let’s finish getting ready and get some rest before sundown.” 9S’ voice wavered but turned and smiled at 2B who was still kneeling on the floor. His gut twisted with anticipation but he pushed that feeling down and held his hand out to her. She forced a small smile and let him help her up.

“Right.”

  
  
  


9S sat rigidly on the blanket resting atop the snow in the courtyard. He watched as 2B threw more and more logs atop a raging bonfire. Shimmering reds pulsated through the translucent barrier not far from them.

“Are you sure this will work?” 2B murmured, eyeing the red-hot spear that protruded from the flames. 

“No, but what choice do we have?” 9S mumbled as he removed his shirt, shivering as the cold hit his exposed skin.

2B sighed and wrapped her gloved hand around the shaft. Smoke seeped out between her fingers, but she didn’t react to the heat. 9S wasn’t sure if she could even feel it or not.

9S gave 2B a warm smile before laying back on the blanket. The cold snow quickly seeped through and began to siphon his borrowed body heat away. 2B looked to him, then to the spear, then back before tentatively approaching him. She tried to smile, but it was strained and weak and twisted at 9S’ still heart. At least there wouldn’t be a heart left to twist in a minute.

“It didn’t say kill,” 2B whispered to herself. “It said d-destroy the heart. I just…” She took a deep breath and angled the spear over 9S’ chest. He could feel the heat radiating from the tip and he closed his eyes. 

_It will be quick, _he told himself.

_It will be quick. _

_ It will be quick. _

_ It will be quick. _

He could hear 2B’s armor rattle faintly as her hands tightened around the spear, trembling. She needed to hurry before it cooled, but he couldn’t blame her for her hesitation. Slowly he pried his eyes open and looked at her. 

Her face was pulled into a tight frown and her shoulders shook from the strain. They locked eyes with each other and 9S gave her a pleading look. 

2B nodded, took a deep breath, and plunged the spear deep into his chest. 

The hot metal slid into him so quickly and smoothly it took him a second to even register the pain. But when he did he felt it all at once. White-hot agony coursed through his entire body, following his every nerve. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out other than a strained gurgle. Blackened smoke billowed out of his wound as the blood and fat in his chest boiled and bubbled out into the white snow. 

2B was the first to scream as she raised the spear up and plunged it back in at an angle. Her cries pained 9S even more than the wound itself. His ears rang with her desperate wails, but he couldn’t even tell what she was saying. 

9S slammed his mouth shut and heard his teeth crack against each other. Compared to his chest, the pain was minuscule. He pried his eyes open and saw her frantically looking between him and the barrier. She forced the spear down one more time and he cried out as she pierced his lung. 

It was then that he finally screamed, although it could hardly be called that. It was a weak, broken wail that bubbled up from his chest and barely reached 2B’s ears. He couldn’t even hold it for long as his weakened lungs failed to take in any more air. All he could do was open and shut his mouth like a dying fish. 

He couldn’t…he couldn’t take it much longer. He looked to 2B as he feebly grasped at the weapon. His hand wrapped around the shaft and he heard the still-hot metal sizzle against his palm until 2B pried his fingers away.

“Please, please, please work,” 2B begged as the slid the spear from his chest. He sputtered as more black blood filled his punctured lung. She peered into his chest and fought back a gag. “There’s nothing left, it’s destroyed, why isn’t--”

Her words were interrupted by a deafening crack. It reverberated through the entire sky with no discernible origin. They both jumped and looked to the barrier; the amorphous red texture quickly grew more opaque. It spread out from a single origin point beside them and surrounded the entire castle within seconds. 

And then, it shattered.

Flakes the size of shields rained down and crumbled into nothing before they reached the ground. 2B looked up, hand over her mouth.

9S’ pain was overwhelming. He couldn’t even process what was happening as the frigid air flowed into his wound. Did they do it? Suddenly, a warm breeze blew across them as the evening spring air flooded into the castle grounds.

Everything blurred together. He was on the ground. He was in 2B’s arms. She was running. She was whistling. Crying out. A neigh and hoofbeats echoed out. She put him down. He couldn’t feel her anymore. No. No! He sobbed. She was back. He clung to her. They clung to each other. Holding tight. Galloping. Galloping. No end in sight.

It. Hurt.

His body was mending itself but it still hurt so much. 

The wound was gruesome and every step her horse took sent a new wave of pain through him. 

He coughed out fluids as his lung sealed itself shut.

“2-2B,” he gasped.

“I’m here. I’m here. We’re almost there,” she said frantically as she spurred her horse on.

Where was there? He couldn’t remember. He pried his eyes open. All he could see were vague shapes flying past them until--

They stopped suddenly, and he clenched his jaw to hold back a cry.

Where were they? Were they “there”?

2B jumped off her horse and took him into her arms.

His vision was clearing a little bit, and he could vaguely make out an old abandoned cabin behind them. Ah.

“We’ll stay here until next moonrise. It should be safe.” 2B rushed inside, kicking the old door open and causing 9S to flinch from the sudden noise. She mouthed an apology as she settled onto a musty bed. 9S trembled violently as he tried to sit up but 2B shifted him around until his lips were touching her shoulder. 

“I have the Tear. I’m ready,” she breathed and pushed 9S closer. The glistening blue stone caught 9S’ eye and a small wave of calmness washed through him.

Shaking, he opened his mouth and began to lick and gently nip at her skin. He was hungry. He was in agony. But he couldn’t just--

“Just take,” she ordered. With just those words something within 9S snapped and his jaws slammed closed and he sunk his teeth deep into her throat. 2B hissed as the pain shot through her. Her grip on his wrist tightened and loosened as she forced herself to relax. 9S drank quickly and greedily even as he mumbled weak apologies over and over. 

She recovered quickly, running her fingers through his hair and along his back. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” she repeated again and again. 9S whimpered as 2B wiped his blackened tears from his face.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she sighed. She sounded sincere but 9S could still feel the guilt swirling around his wound.

He didn’t deserve this. This kindness. She was giving him so much and all he could do was take and take. He could already feel his wound slowly stitching itself back together. The pain was still strong but was soon replaced by an agonizing itchy feeling as if thousands of ants were sewing him back together. He resisted the urge to claw at his chest and instead weaved his fingers between hers to give her gentle, reassuring squeezes. 

2B hummed and squeezed back. She murmured something too low for 9S to hear.

“Hmm?”

“I’m so glad,” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” 9S mumbled back. The pain and discomfort were slowly fading and he finally could muster the energy to shift into a more comfortable position. He carefully straddled her hips and pressed himself close to her, soaking in her warmth as well. He felt a vague sense of guilt as he was still bleeding onto her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she pulled him closer and began to rock him gently.

“_ It’s all right. It’s okay. By your side, I’ll always stay. _”

9S could feel a fresh wave of tears well up in his eyes as he carefully released his bite. 2B urged him to keep drinking but he shook his head; he had enough in him to heal the rest of the way on his own. His chest throbbed dully as bits of burned flesh were forced out to make way for fresh tissue. He opened his mouth and feebly sang out:

_ “When the moon rises, we’ll go home and we’ll play.” _

_ “You’re all right. You’re okay. You’ll heal up with no delay.” _

_ “I’m here for now, I’m here. We’ll make the beasts all pay.” _

_ “It’s all right.” _

_“It’s okay.” _

_“Together we’ll face the day.” _

She was warm. 

So warm.

He didn’t deserve this.

He didn’t deserve_ her. _

He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as his body pooled all its energy into healing. 2B was talking. He couldn’t process what she was saying but he could feel her willing him to rest.

He didn’t want to. He wanted to stay awake with her until the pain was gone, but he couldn’t fight the exhaustion any longer. With his remaining strength, he reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek. She held his hand against her and hummed softly until he drifted off.


End file.
